Angel of the Lord
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: Imagine Cas protecting you when you are attacked in an alleyway. (Prompt from allsupernaturalimagines.) Reader x Cas. (M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt from: .com

Promt: Imagine Cas protecting you when you are attacked in an alley.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural *cries*.

* * *

 **Angel of the Lord**

It was after you. You had long since ditched the heels. There wasn't any hope in trying to run while wearing them. Though you weren't sure you prefered the broken glass that was currently making it's way deeper and deeper into your foot as you half-limped half-ran to get away. All you'd wanted was one normal night. One night of peace and solitude. Yet, here you were at two in the morning running away from some unknown creature in the night.

It wasn't like you to not carry a weapon. You always had one on you. But it was kind of hard to sneak one into a government building, which of course, just had to be where you father had invited you that night. So, unfortunately for you, this was the one night you weren't packing. Of course your parents had long since abandoned you in their efforts to fix you up with someone's son so that you would finally get married. They weren't really aware of what you really did, hence why they didn't know that trying to set you up with someone would be completely pointless in this life. Hence why you had casually slipped away from your date to sneak out for some space. And hence why you were now running in the middle of the night, your breath labored and your dress ruined. So much for a night or normalcy. You were literally seeing double.

You had to think fast, ignoring the obvious stares you got from the random people who were actually out at this time of night. You rounded a corner, and luckily it wasn't a dead end. Following it down, you came to the sidewalk. Only this side was abandoned and there were no witnesses to keep whatever was chasing you at bay. The dizziness in your head didn't help either.

Letting out a breath, you took a step back, only to bump into something hard. Something that felt almost human. Turning, you locked eyes with your date. Suddenly you were being backed into a corner, slammed against the wall of a building.

"Caleb, what are you -" but your words were cut short when you looked down and saw the spike that had extended itself from his wrist. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not," he spoke, words menacing.

"Oh, well in that case."

You swiftly brought your hand up, palm facing outward and putting as much force as you could muster, hit the wraith where a nose would be. Fortunately, you didn't miss despite your double vision. If not at all injury-inducing it was at least a distraction. Running, down the other way, you looked around the alleyway for something - anything that could be used as a weapon.

 _Silver. Silver. Silver._

"Shit!"

You tasted a mixture of gravel and blood. The bitch had split your lip. Great. Another thing you could try and explain to your parents if you had the pleasure to see them again. And you would have to, because there was no way in Hell that you would let this thing kill you. There was a pounding in your head and a warm sensation on the back of your head. You kicked, trying to free yourself.

"I bet you taste good, you little bitch," it whispered in your ear.

"Go to hell!"

"I'm telling you I hear something!" you heard. "My hearing is a little better than yours, so you may want to listen."

"Um, Cas, in case you haven't noticed, we're kind of workin' a case here," another voice echoed.

There was a snapping sound and within seconds, two feet appeared in front of you. A man in a trenchcoat stood before you. Of course, you were probably seeing things. The wraith had managed to touch you quite a few times that night. But you didn't really have time to think before you head a mumbled voice and everything went dark.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

"Cas her eyes are still closed."

"Maybe she's blinking every time I look."

"For two hours?"

"Dean you don't have to be so rude."

"Sorry but you lack common sense. Even a toddler would know she's out cold."

"You hurt his feelings again."

The voices were starting to separate from the blended state they had been in your dream. A weird dream at that one. You made to sit up but the pain at the back of your head stopped you half way.

"Now you've woken her," the first voice came again.

"Oh for crying out loud. What do you want me to do. You wanted to know if she was up. She's up."

Your eyes snapped open when the voices didn't fade away, but rather grew louder. Eyes shooting open, you looked around, terrified to see three men standing in front of you as you lay in a bed. Searching, your vision locked on the gun on the bedside table beside you and you reached for it, taking aim and standing.

"Woah, woah. Wait!" the one in the leather demanded, raising his hands in surrender.

"Where the hell am I?" you barked.

"Dude you were attacked."

"I helped you," the shortest of the three spoke plainly. "The wraith would have killed you had I not been there."

"What do you know about wraiths?" Walking toward the three men, you kept the gun held high, slowly making the ten steps to the kitchen.

"A lot," the tallest of the bunch answered, a nervous look on his face as you opened a cabinent.

"What is she doing?" the shortest one spoke again.

"Where the hell is the salt?" you demanded.

"Salt?" the leather-clad member repeated.

"Uhh, Dean," the tallest muttered. "I think she thinks we're demons."

"You've gotta be something," you growled, trying to keep your voice calm.

"We're hunters. Like you seem to be."

"Well, I for one have had enough of this," the shortest mumbled before he vanished and suddenly the gun was out of your hands. "Sit," he ordered.

You made to punch him in the face, but his hand caught your fist and you felt the shatter of the bones. Refusing to cry out, you sank to your knees, glaring up at him as you cradled your hand.

"Cas," the long haired man groaned.

"I already know I need to work on my people skills, Sam."

"No that's not - Nevermind. Fix her hand."

"Are you going to hit me again?" the man who was Cas spoke, eyeing you with suspicion.

"No," you hissed through clenched teeth.

He reached down and touched you face. It would've seemed like a simple gesture had it not been for the tingle in your hand. Confused, you flexed you fingers.

"I must still be dreaming," you whispered. "Ow!"

"Why did you pinch her? Dean questioned.

"I've often heard humans say that the pain shows you are, in fact awake."

"Okay," you groaned. "I know I'm awake. Now could you tell me who you are?"

"Dean," the dirty blond spoke. "This is my brother Sam and this is Castiel."

"I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

After they got you to calm down, the Winchester brothers both drew a line up their arms and allowed you to douse them in holy water, thus ruling out your demon theory.

"You've got to be kidding me," you scoffed. "An angel? Yeah right. You expect me to believe that? What? No halo? No wings?"

"If you're trying to mock me -"

"Uh...yeah. I kind of am. There's no such things as angels." Walking back to the bed, you sat down crisscross on the mattress.

"Oh trust me," Dean rolled his eyes, "they're real. So is God - supposedly - and Lucifer."

"Well shit."

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Want a beer?"

"Got anything stronger? I've got a headache from hell."

"You haven't been to Hell," Castiel spoke, looming over her. His eyes seemingly burning her skin."

"See something you like, Al?"

"My name is Castiel."

"It's a joke."

"He won't get it," Sam appeased, trying not to look at you.

"Something wrong?"

"We can see up your dress, sweetness," Dean chimed, handing her a coffee mug of whiskey.

Adjusting and pulling the comforter around your lap, you shot him a glare before taking a sip. "Call me that again, and I'll shoot your best friend."

"Shooting me won't do anything," Cas informed you.

"Good to know but I was talking about his -"

"And now that that's out of the way, you mind telling us your name?" Dean coughed.

"Y/F/N. Y/F/N Y/L/N."

"Y/L/N? Like the big rich dude who was hosting that get together tonight?"

"Depends on why your asking."

"Because we were going to gate crash."

"In those clothes? You wouldn't have made it past security."

"We can teleport thanks to Cas," Sam said, sitting on the other bed. "Is everyone in your family a hunter?"

"No. Just me"

"How did you -"

"Where's the head?" you cut him off. "I've really gotta piss."

"How ladylike," Dean grimaced.

"Through the kitchen," Sam supplied.

Walking the short distance to the bathroom, you locked the door behind you. Looking around, you were relieved to find a window. Small, but doable. Eyeing the sink, you found a bottle of mouthwash, you grabbed a washcloth and began to break the mirror as quietly as you could. using it you poked a hole in the side and placed it over the toilet bowl to at least make it sound like you were using the bathroom. Once that was in place, you hoisted yourself up and shimmied out the window.


End file.
